yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Juné La Miquera
or also known as , which named by Spectra. She was born Solomon's Garden with no name and no memory as Dan found her. She later meets the reincarnated Twin Dragons and became partners. She named them "Shiro" and "Kuro". She is the protagonist officially debuts in the new season along with Demon King Juné. Etymology : Juné : Derived from Juno is an ancient Roman goddess, "Goddess of Marriage" and "Goddess of Childbirth". : La : Means "The" in Spanish. : Miquera ''': Derived from the word '''Michella as a girls' name means "who is like God?". Michella is an alternate spelling of Michelle (French, Hebrew) : It is also a feminine of [http://www.thinkbabynames.com/meaning/1/Michael Michael]. Appearance White Juné resembled the original Juné a lot, specially Juné Ryuhane in her goddess form. She has a flowing and silky white hair which reaches above to her knees. She has slender yet curvaceous figure with pale skinned. She has a pair of purple eyes. She actually has the difference of emotionless, glazed eyes, which her pupils have color and have no glare (non-reflective), somehow similar to Vestals. She owned a amulet that resembled the one the normal June did but now it is a pinned accessory. The amulet was an Azure jewel with the shape of a diamond. Casually, she wore it with a detachable collar either white or black. When she transforms into her goddess form, the amulet will glows brightly. Her three sizes are 92 / 60 / 90 and height is 178cm. Casual When living with the brawlers before becoming an official bakugan battler, she wears a white straped and light blue colored shirt with a white frills wraps around under the shoulders leaving the parts bare, and a white ribbon at the back of her waist. She also sports with a blue shorts and white colored high heeled sandals. In this outfits, she wears white detachable collar with her amulet. She also semi-braids some portion of her hair to the back with a white ribbon. Later Her casual outfit is an alternate version of the one Juné Ryūhane wore. It consists a design of a sleeveless dark dress; purple with navy blue accents, with another black half-skirt wrapping from the back to both left and right sides. She wears a black coat with bare-shoulder sleeves and white accents, as at the end of the coat and sleeves are all featherly-designed. She wears thigh-length and dark greyish boots, a silver belt around above her hips (under the coat) and also a pair of dark blue teardrop-shaped earrings. She braided a small portion of her hair at the right side of her hair. She also still semi-braided some portions of her hair to the back with a gold feather-like accessorites. In this outfits, she wears black detachable collar with her amulet. Her Bakumeter is a white frill-shaped scrap with blue details, and the screen frame is black colored. Personality When White Juné first appears, she seems to be quiet and unsociable towards strangers at first. After she interacts with others, she started to have emotional changes and eventually special affection towards Spectra. Mira noted that she is very fond of his presence as she will goes near to his side. During her days at the Battle Brawlers Headquarters in Bakugan City, she soon befriends the rest of them very well. She also becomes more cheerful and seems can be dense or air head at some point. Compared to the original Juné, she is more cheerful and mischievous. She can acts to flirt with Steamax as he was about to finish Dan and the others, and also because he was shy around girls which he fainted in the end. History White Juné was born from the immense energies of the deceased Juné Ryūhane who died in the explosion she occurred herself. She was born almost a year after the invasion of Devourers were prevented. She has no memories of the original Juné and has no name. Abilities & Powers Special Ability As a goddess, they all have unique ablities like Spirits and Deus. White Juné's special ability is channeling same as the original. As she bonds with other people who have special powers as well, she can used their powers as her own. When she used the Angels of Kotori, Yoshino, Natsumi, her attire temporarily altered as Astral Dress. This revealed to be the power of the anulet she wore, actually is a Share Converter. It revealed that the amulet was once belonged to Adonai Melech, Share Converter can converts any kind of energy to the replenish the user's power, of course from a god as well. So it was known as God-killer. She also has a power to teleport herself to another place through stepping into her shadows which is a dimension. She can teleport herself within least 10 kilometer in range. Goddess Form :Weapon: Bow and Arrow, two Great swords, guns, cannon and a silver Sycthe with light blue glowing blade :Light Flame of Death: Ekshiaremelev 寂滅之光炎|エクシアレメレヴ}} , (Jakumetsu no Kōen) :Slash of Infinite Extinction: ' Paschraviyia 無限滅之斬|ペイシュラヴィイーア}} , (''Mugen Metsu no Zan) : '''Massacre King of Time-Devouring : Kafsiel (時喰ノ殺王|カシエル}}, Jikū no Saiou [Kashieru] ) White Juné also wields the two royal looking great swords comparing the original Juné wielded futuristic swords but their design are almost the same. Her two great swords are almost identical. Both have gold pommels and cross guard while having black grips. One of the sword has blue jewel at the middle of the cross guard, it has transculent and glowing edge while also the fuller is mainly silver. The other sword is more exaggerating-looking than another sword, his cross guard is pretty wide and long, it has red jewels on the pommel and near at the bottom part of the cross guard, a purple and blue jewels are located at the upper part of the cross guard, while it has silver fuller and edges. Like June Ryuhane, she can enhanced both of them by combining them to form a more superior form. By amplifying with an immense amount of Share energy into the swords, both swords will began to change the their structures and turning themselves to bow. Although, it seems cannot transformed to a cannon like Ryuhane did. Nevertheless, white Juné can used the abilities of the original Juné and Demon King Juné. White Juné can forms the cannon of Ekshiaremelev and the sword of Paschraviyia with share energies. No one could not survived this shot from the cannon since both attacks permanently erased the enemies to nothingness. She can also use Kafsiel and its abilities, with having differences of having royal majestic than futuristic. In this form, White Juné has a different looks comparing with original June's armament in her final phase. She wore a white dress with many white feathers decorated on it, black cloths, has glowing blue frills and accents all over the dress. The dress' skirt part has similar design to the gradient skirt which attached around the hips. It is a two layered, knee-lenght, and light blue-to-pale blue gradient skirt. Underneath the garments, she wore a black colored thigh-length tights and a pair of silver high heels. Her wings was shining and semi-transparent, light blue colored wings. Her hair also became light blue-to-light purple gradient color. Immense Share Energy or just Share ' (シェアエナージー or just シェア) : Is a term describing an influence that gives the power of a goddess could possessed. Juné has tremendous levels of Share Energy which can be felt through within a larger range of distance than the original, as her risk factor was labelled as SSS-ranked, stronger than the original Juné. She can received the shares from the Share Crystal back in Savior Jewish. Like Juné Ryuhane, when her shares was increased to climax, it can created a large domain which can weakening the devourers. As the share energy reaches its maximum power it will restore her powers, as well also healing her comrades injured in battle in the process. Addition, it also can increased their strength for the time being. Physical Abilities Bakugan (s) Juné had at least 11 bakugans in her hands as most of them were previously owned by the original Juné Ryūhane. In Hands *Haos Leonidas & Darkus Leonidas (Reborn) *Nonets **Betatron **Kodokor **Mutabrid **Spatterix **Stronk **Worton **Balista **Tremblar *'Mechtogans ': Pleistarix (Only Haos and Darkus attributed) *'Mechtogan Titans' : Pleistarix Leviathan (Only Haos and Darkus attributed) Trivia *Juné derived from Juno is an ancient Roman goddess, the protector and special counselor of the state. Juno is also the "Queen of Gods" and "Goddess of Marriage" and "Goddess of Childbirth". *In the story, her name, La Miquera means Pure White Existence in ancient language of Vestals. *She is the tallest female in the characters. *Juné shares both of her voice actresses with Neptune/Purple Heart from the video games, Hyperdimension Neptunia. **Her appearance and goddess form is also based on Neptune/Purple heart as well. **Her goddess form is also based on Tohka Yatogami in her "full form" from DATE A LIVE. Names in languages Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Goddesses Category:Ratatoskr Category:Crystal Dimension Category:Bakugan Genesis : Assault Code